Como conquistar a un hombre
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Viñeta 6 Finge que te gusta otro ... Sakuno a comenzado el plan todo para que Ryoma se fije en ella. reviews
1. Del plato a la boca se cae la sopa

**Del plato a la boca, se cae la sopa**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi , esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento

**nota: **Esta serie contara con una serie de viñetas, de parejas varias, pero que en general hablara de RyoSaku

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Estaba completamente seguro de que ella aceptaría ir con el, esa niña estaba completamente loca por el, había que observar solamente como lo seguía con la mirada, como a pesar de que el se portara cortante o grosero, ella siempre regresaba.

no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la chiquilla moría por el, por eso había esperado hasta el ultimo momento para invitarla al baile, no como si quisiera ir con ella, si no como una ultima opción, estaba seguro de que estando ella tan enamorada como estaba de él, no se había atrevido a aceptar las invitaciones que el sabia recibiría, apretó los puños a su costado al recordar los chicos que había escuchado hablar sobre ella.

Como detestaba esa panda de tarados de iban tras la castaña, que no se daban cuanta de que les faltaba mucho para si quiera soñar salir con alguien como ella, y era justamente esa popularidad que Sakuno tenia lo que lo molestaba hasta el grado de hacerlo ser más duro con ella, por que el era uno más de los que habían caído bajo el hechizo de la chica, pero no estaba en su naturaleza demostrar interés hacia nada que no fuera el tennis pero debía aceptar muy a su pesar que Sakuno le importaba y mucho.

De otra manera no estaría pensando en llevarla al estupido baile de la escuela.

La vio aparecer por la calle y sonrió imperceptiblemente, mientras salía a su encuentro que como todos los días parecía casual, casi obra de la casualidad

-"Ryoma"- saludo la chica mirándolo con total adoración, logrando que el ego del joven de por si elevado subiera un poco más

-"Sakuno"- saludo él, sin emoción, casi con indiferencia

logrando que los ojos de la chica se vieran opacados por un segundo por tristeza

-"Que haces por aquí?"- se apresuro a preguntar la chica, talvez temiendo que el se fuera por otro lado o simplemente para poder escuchar la voz del joven

sin embrago el chico no contesto se limito a encogerse de hombros

-"Vas a tu casa?"- pregunto a su ves

-"Si"- contesto la chica

-"Te acompaño"- dijo el pero no en un tono de pregunta si no más bien de afirmación

no hablaron durante el trayecto, la chica estaba muy callada, y se limitaba a caminar tras Ryoma como siempre hacia, este sin embargo se preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba a la chica, y también la manera en que la invitaría al baile, sin que esta sospechara nada sobre sus sentimientos

-"Una molestia"- dijo el simplemente

-"Perdón?"- pregunto la chica

-"El baile es una molestia"- dijo el

-"Vas a ir?"- pregunto ella pareciendo sorprendida

-"Supongo que si"- dijo el logrando que ella se detuviera de golpe el fingió no haberlo notado y siguió caminando -"Aun que no me hace mucha gracia"- se giro a mirarla

la observo mirándolo dudosa, seguramente se estaba planteando la posibilidad de invitarlo, eso lo hizo regocijarse de alegría, si ella lo invitaba, el no tendría que quedar en evidencia ante ella

-"Momo, me dijo que no pensabas ir"- murmuro ella acercándose a el

Ryoma recordó haberle dicho a Momo, que no pensaba ir al baile, todo por que el muy idiota parecía intuir algo de lo que le pasaba con Sakuno

-"Cambie de parecer"- dijo el escuetamente ella lo miro fijamente, con algo parecido a la decepción pintada en su rostro -"Pero no tengo pareja, podríamos ir juntos"- pregunto de manera ruda

observo como la chica enrojecía completamente

-"Eiji me invito..."- comenzó ella

Ryoma apretó los puños a sus costados, debía de imaginarse que Eiji haría algo así, se preparaba para escuchar como la chica había botado al pelirrojo

-"Y le dije que si"- dijo Sakuno bajito al parecer realmente arrepentida de su respuesta

Ryoma se prometió que mataría a Eiji en cuanto lo viera

**Notas de la autora**

Pues lo decía, son pequeñas viñetas, espero sus comentarios


	2. ¿Como hacer para que piense en ti?

**¿Como hacer para que piense en ti?**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi , esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento

**nota: **Esta serie contara con una serio de one-shot, de parejas varias, pero que en general hablara de RyoSaku

****¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Existían tres reglas básicas para conquistar a un hombre, o al menos eso era lo que decía la revista que Tomoka le había prestado la tarde anterior, y que ella había leído atentamente, no que creyera que aquellas reglas podían ayudarla a conseguir un poco de atención de Ryoma, si no que consideraba que no tenia nada que perder, estaban a punto de iniciar las vacaciones de invierno, y ella necesitaba hacer algo para que Ryoma la recordara en ese periodo de tiempo y que no olvidara su nombre.

Ya era todo un logro que recordara su nombre, eso luego de varios meses y que el la corrigiera un millón de veces en una postura que no le parecía conveniente, Sakuno no se hacia muchas ilusiones con Ryoma, siendo lo atractivo que era y teniendo aquel talento para el tennis, era casi natural que buscara algo más que ella, sin embargo tampoco quería dar su brazo a torcer, ni mucho menos darse por vencida antes de iniciar una pelea, ya había logrado que el almorzara con ella relativamente todos los días, y que consistiera en comer lo que ella preparaba, pero no se podía decir que fueran grandes amigos y a veces ella pensaba que el chico solo la toleraba por ser nieta de su entrenadora.

Así bien, aparentemente tenía mucha más ventaja sobre otras chicas más a las que Ryoma ni siquiera miraba, y ahí estaba tomoka, a quien el chico llamaba, la escandalosa, por eso era que esa mañana había decidido, luego de mucho meditar que pondría en practica las reglas que había leído en aquella revista, sin embargo se encontraba con un pequeño dilema, poner en practica aquellas reglas, la ponían en peligro de perder el poco terreno que había ganado.

Y no se le ocurría una manera de hacerlo, y eso comenzaba a exasperarla, recordó aquellas frases que se había gravado bien.

**Ignóralo**

¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SE PODÍA IGNORAR A ALGUIEN COMO RYOMA?!, era prácticamente imposible y ella lo sabia por que ya había experimentado la desconcertante experiencia, de que sus ojos se movieran hacia donde estaba él, de manera inconciente, ya fuera en una practica, en un juego o en medio de una simple clase, así pues, como lograría ignorar a Ryoma, si lo veía hasta en la comida

**Finge que te gusta otro**

FACILÍSIMO, como ella a reina de la socialización, le seria muy fácil acercarse a cualquier chico que quisiera, suspiro con frustración ante sus propios pensamientos irónicos si apenas y cruzaba palabras con miembros del sexo contrario, no sabia como le haría para fingir que le gustaba otro, cuando ella sabia que era bastante obvio que quien le gustaba era el "Príncipe", como pomposamente lo llamaba Tomoka

S**imula que olvidas su nombre**

Como iba a lograr fingir que había olvidado el nombre de Ryoma, era imposible olvidar aquel nombre, si había grabado aquel nombre en su interior desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado, ya hacia tantos meses, se exaspero consigo misma al darse cuenta de que no se le ocurría nada para hacer algo que fuera llamado "Plan", se exaspero aun más al darse cuenta de que ya estaba escasas cuadras de la escuela y que lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer tenia que ser puesto en practica YA.

Pero por otro lado, Ryoma era diferente a los otros chicos¿como podía estar segura de que aquellas reglas servirían también con él?, se llevo la mano a la cabeza harta de sus propios pensamientos, recordó el baile al que había asistido con Eiji, y no pudo evitar entristecerse al recordar que Ryoma, no le había mandado ni una mirada en toda la velada, y si había asistido parecía ser simplemente por que su padre lo había obligado, y ella que se había arreglado lo mejor posible y el que había pasado de largo sin dedicarle ni una mísera mirada.

Esa era la verdadera razón de que estuviera pensando en llevar a cabo esas estupidas reglas, suspiro ruidosamente, mientras con el ceño fruncido caminaba hacia la escuela, sin darse cuenta que pasaba de largo a un Ryoma que tenia toda la pinta de estarla esperando.

-"Ryusaki"- llamo el

Pero la chica estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio por enterada, el chico la miro con aire sorprendido antes de seguirla a grandes zancadas¿Desde cuando se habían invertido los papales y era el quien la seguía?, o acaso y Ryoma esperaba que no fuera eso, la había pasado tan genial con Eiji en aquel baile donde el no había querido mirarla por miedo a hacer algún locura, que ahora el ya no le importaba.

-"RYUSAKI"- grito, logrando estaba que la chica se detuviera de golpe y se girara a mirarlo

-"¿Ryoma?"- pregunto ella como si no estuviera muy segura de que ese fuera su nombre

Ryoma frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la chica

-"Si, ese es mi nombre"- dijo el de manera acida acercándose a ella, taladrándola con su mirada, ella temiendo ser descubierta en su plan, desvió la vista hacia otro lado, justo donde un alegre Eiji caminaba despreocupado y ajeno a la pareja, Ryoma frunció el ceño con disgusto al notar hacia donde iba la mirada de la castaña.

Así que era eso verdad, a ella realmente le gustaba el idiota de Eiji, sintió que el estomago se le revolvía ante su propio pensamiento

-"Ryoma, vamos a llegar tarde a clase"- dijo ella contenta de haber encontrado una excusa para escapar a la situación y salir casi corriendo rumbo al edificio, seguida de cerca de un muy malhumorado Ryoma.

¡Pero eso no se quedaría así!

Ya se encargaría el de sacar al pelirrojo de la cabeza de Sakuno, así tuviera que invertir todas sus vacaciones en eso.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues a mi me gusto mucho no se ustedes que opinen, como dije sera tratado como viñetas y aun cuando se tomara en cuenta la viñeta anterior no tendrán precisamente una continuación en tiempo, como esta donde el baile simplemente se comenta, espero sus comentarios, por cierto, sus reviews están contestados en mi blog, si pueden darse una vuelta, pues eso es todo espero sus criticas.


	3. Se indiferente

**Se indiferente**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi , esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Había veces en que el universo conspiraba en su contra, y para alguien acostumbrado a que no todo le saliera bien, no era algo con lo que podía lidiar, no estaba acostumbrado a esperar, eso era algo que tampoco le salía bien, pero no sabia que hacer para terminar con aquella absurda situación, luego de que Sakuno saliera técnicamente huyendo de él, se la había pasado evitándolo,

¡EVITÁNDOLO!

A él, y todo ese estaba simplemente saliéndose de su control, las clases antes del receso habían sido terribles, había intentado encontrar sus ojos, había intentado que Sakuno lo mirara pero la chica parecía estar mucho más interesada en los apuntes, en el profesor o en la ventana que en él.

así que ahora se encontraba completamente irritado, mientras buscaba a Sakuno con la mirada por los pasillos, por que se suponía que ellos almorzaban todos los días juntos, pero ahora la chica había salido como una exhalación del aula, junto a la escandalosa, y lo habían dejado a él atrás, completamente furioso y dolido, y el tan poco acostumbrado a sentir con tanta intensidad emoción alguna que no estuviera relacionada con una competencia, sentía que todo lo estaba rebasando, apretó los puños y los abrió con rapidez, con furia, intentando ahogar las emociones que amenazaban con asfixiarlo.

No entendía del todo su comportamiento, se suponía que tenia que ser ella la que tenia que estar tras él, se suponía que era ella quien se moría por el, se suponía que el simplemente esperaría hasta que Sakuno le mandara una carta declarándosele, era ella quien tenia que quedar en evidencia y no él. Suspiro nuevamente con frustración al darse cuenta de que ya había recorrido todo el campus y no la encontraba.

¿Si el fuera Ryusaki Sakuno, donde se escondería?

Sakuno observaba a Tomoka, esta ultima le miraba con la clara interrogación en el rostro

-"Ahora si me vas a decir por que me sacaste casi arrastras del salón?"-

Sakuno enrojeció aun más si eso era posible, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada a su amiga, no sabia como explicarle que no quería ver a Ryoma, que a pesar de haber preparado el almuerzo para el chico no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, por que temía que en ellos se notaran sus intenciones y era claro que aun no tenia su plan listo, no pensaba ver a Ryoma hasta que aquel plan no estuviera claro en su mente.

Pero ahí estaba Tomoka mirándola molesta y Sakuno sabía que no era para menos, la había sacado a rastras del aula, hacia la hemeroteca donde sabia nadie las buscaría, sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en Ryoma y que seguramente él ni había notado que no se encontraba junto a él.

-"Es que... me faltaron unos datos para la tarea de historia"- susurro Ryusaki

Tomoka suspiro molesta sentándose en una de las mesas

Ryoma escuchaba a momo desde el techo del instituto, no tenia que decirse que ese era su lugar favorito de toda la escuela, no estaba poniendo mucha atención a la charla de Momo, algo acerca de unas compras que debía realizar terminando el entrenamiento, Ryoma lo escuchaba a medias, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban los terrenos del colegio e busca de aquella melena que no había logrado encontrar.

-"Y como es que no estas almorzando con tu novia"- soltó Momo observando divertido las reacciones de Ryoma

-"Ella no es mi novia"- se apresuro a corregir a Momo, sin darse cuenta de que era justamente esa rapidez lo que desmentía sus palabras

-"Pero te gustaría no?"- Momo sonrió abiertamente observando las reacciones de su amigo y recordando también la noche del baile

Ryoma había estado más huraño de lo habitual y no solo eso, Momo se había dado cuenta que miraba a Eiji con rencor y Momo estaba seguro de que dicha rivalidad que parecía haber nacido en Ryoma, tenia nombre y apellido, Sakuno Ryusaki, y por que lo que estaba observando no estaba del todo equivocado.

-"Deja de decir tonterías"- respondió Ryoma evitando la mirada de su amigo

-"Tonterías?"- pregunto Momo levantando una ceja intrigado

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba metido, Momo no terminaría su interrogatorio y el tenia que estar alerta, si no quería que Momo corroborara algo que solo imaginaba

-"Ryoma"- escucho una tercera voz que lo salvaba del interrogatorio de Momo, pero que lo irritaba aun más que el interrogatorio de Momo

Y no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos con más frialdad si era posible en las pupilas azules de Eiji

y si Momo quería alguna prueba sobre los sentimientos de Ryoma lo único que necesitaba era observar como el chico apretaba los puños y observaba con rabia a Eiji quien parecia completamente ajeno a la ira

-"Que pasa?"- pregunto Ryoma con más hostilidad de la habitual

Pero Eiji no parecía notarlo a diferencia de Momo

-"No sabes donde esta Sakuno?"- Pregunto el Pelirrojo

Y ahora sí que Momo no tuvo ninguna duda de los sentimientos de su amigo, hacia la nieta de su entrenadora

y como si hubiera sido invocada la castaña apareció en ese momento, arrastrada por Tomoka, quien decía algo acerca de tomar un poco de Aire antes de terminar

-"Sakuno"- dijo Eiji tomando a la chica por el brazo y arrastrándola junto a él escaleras abajo

Ryoma sintió la ira crecer en su interior al notar que Sakuno desaparecía junto a Eiji, sin mandarle ni una mirada

¡Esa mujer seguía ignorándolo!

y el ya no era capaz de soportar ni un segundo más

**Notas de la autora**

Pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, para el sábado tendré ya contestados todos sus comentarios en mi blog, mucha gracias por su apoyo, lamento mucho la demora y espero que les haya guatado el capitulo


	4. Cuando el río suena

**Cuando el río suena**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi , esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

-"Pero que pasa?"- pregunto Sakuno mientras seguía a paso apresurado al pelirrojo

-"Tu abuela me dijo que te llevara con ella en el descanso, pero no lograba encontrarte"- dijo Eiji al parecer realmente preocupado por eso

-"Mi abuela?"- pregunto ella, era muy extraño que su abuela la mandara a llamar de esa manera

-"Si tu abuela"-

-"Sabes que es lo que quiere decirme?"- pregunto ella, por que no se imaginaba nada de lo que pudiera querer hablar su abuela con ella

-"No tengo idea, pero no estará muy contenta conmigo"- dijo Eiji, había perdido valioso tiempo buscando a la chica, y estaba seguro de que la entrenadora no estaría muy feliz si aparecía con Sakuno, a menos de 5 minutos para regresar a clases

-"Eiji perdóname, no tenia idea de que me estabas buscando"- dijo ella realmente afligida, todo por estarse escondiendo de Ryoma, todo por no tener un plan de acción en mente

-"No pasa nada, solo no vuelvas a perderte así"- dijo Eiji con tranquilidad con su tono amable, Sakuno realmente se veía afligida

-"Lo siento, es que debía terminar unos deberes y ..."- comenzó ella a justificarse, por que se moría si alguien imaginaba si quiera el por que había decidido esconderse

-"No te preocupes, mira ya llegamos"-

-"Abuela"-

-"Entrenadora"-

-"Vaya hasta que llegan"- envió una mirada reprobadora a Eiji -"Sakuno necesito hablar contigo"-

La castaña asintió lentamente al mismo tiempo que observaba a Eiji salir de lugar apresurado, como si temiera que la mujer pudiera amonestarlo

-"Que pasa abuela"- dijo ella simplemente mirando a la mujer preocupada

-"Nada de que preocuparse Sakuno"- dijo la mujer -"Lo que tengo que hablar contigo tiene que ver con el club de tennis"-

-"El club de tennis?"- pregunto ella sin entender

-"La rama femenil"- dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos

-"Que pasa con la rama femenil"- pregunto la chica

-"Es lo poco que pasa"- dijo la mujer mirándola -"La mayoría de las chicas que se han unido a este club lo han hecho como medio para estar cerca de los titulares no por que sea realmente su sueño"-

Sakuno observo a su abuela en silencio, claro que su abuela tenia razón, muchas de las chicas habían entrado justamente por lo que había dicho su abuela, y era verdad que muchas de ellas tenían un nivel básico, ella era una de las chicas más avanzadas y ella sabia que aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a tener el nivel que tenían otras escuelas en la rama femenil, solo los chicos parecían tener el talento suficiente para estar en alguna competencia.

-"Que planeas hacer?"- pregunto Sakuno por que en todo eso, ella aun no sabia donde encajaba

-"Tutorías"- contesto la mujer simplemente

Sakuno la miro fijamente sin entender realmente las palabras de su abuela, sin saber realmente a donde quería llegar la anciana

-"Tutorías?"- pregunto ella, por que talvez no había escuchado bien

-"Si, será parte del entrenamiento de los titulares"-

-"Espera"- dijo ella de pronto alarmada -"Estas diciendo que los titulares nos darán tutorías?"- pregunto medio alucinada

-"No todos los titulares, haré un raiking entre las chicas, las mejores tendrán de tutor a uno de los titulares"-

-"Estas hablando enserio?"- pregunto la chica sin creerlo

-"Nunca bromeo con algo como eso"- dijo la anciana mirando a su nieta apresiativamente -"Y Sakuno, te agradecería enormemente que informaras a las chicas sobre esto"-

-"Yo?"- pregunto ella

-"Por eso te estaba buscando, yo me encargare de informarle a los titulares"- dijo la mujer

-"Crees que estén de acuerdo?"-

-"No se trata de que estén de acuerdo o no Sakuno, lo tienen que hacer"-

-"Como escogerás a las parejas?"- pregunto ella

-"Ellos también competirán en el Raiking"- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa -"Espero mucho de este ejercicio"-

-"Estas segura abuela"- dijo la chica insegura, no le parecía que muchos de aquellos chicos tuvieran madera de tutores

-"Completamente, con un poco de suerte hasta te tocaría ser instruida por Ryoma"-

-"Pero abuela, las vacaciones de invierno..."- comenzó ella, intentando no hacer caso al extraño cosquilleo que se había extendido por su estomago, ante la simple alternativa de poder pasar tiempo con Ryoma, por que sin duda eso seria mucho mejor que el plan que estaba trazando, por que de esa manera el no la olvidaría

-"Se que hoy es el ultimo día de clases Sakuno, pero no te preocupes ya pensé en eso"-

-"A que te refieres abuela?"- pregunto la chica

-"Lo sabrás esta tarde"- contesto la mujer

Sakuno regreso a clases con prisa, llego tarde a la primera clase luego del descanso, sin dirigirle una mirada a Ryoma, realmente estaba aun demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que le había dicho su abuela, y por otra parte en su intento de plan, que el hico le paso desapercibido, no noto las intensas miradas que el le estaba dirigiendo.

No fue consiente de que el la seguía con la mirada, de que parecía asecharla, cada vez más molesto, y es que en la mente de Ryoma, la película mental de Sakuno y Eiji había alcanzado proporciones titánicas, por que veía a Sakuno ensimismada, por que parecía estar pensando demasiado, y por que de pronto parecía sonrojarse y sonreír como una tonta, claro que Ryoma no sabia que esa sonrisa, era por pensar que podría ser su tutor de invierno, dentro de la cabeza del chico, Eiji se le había declarado a Sakuno.

Eiji el maldito pelirrojo le había dicho, lo que él, Ryoma Ichizen había deseado hacer desde hacia semanas, por que Eiji de alguna manera parecía haber cautivado el corazón de la chica. A pesar de él, y eso era algo que Ryoma no era capaz de soportar, no dejaría que le quitaran a Sakuno, no la dejaría ir sin luchar, el problema era que no sabia como comenzar aquella batalla.

La campana anuncio el fin de las clases, Sakuno se levanto rápidamente tenia que ir a la cancha de tennis que correspondía a las chicas, tenía que cumplir las ordenes de su abuela, tomo sus cosas y salio del aula sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera espero a Tomoka, Ryoma la observo irse completamente furioso, sobre todo cuando noto que segundos después de que Sakuno saliera, Eiji pasaba por el pasillo, seguramente a encontrarse con ella.

Jamás se había sentido tan furioso en la vida

No le había hecho caso a nadie, mientras caminaba con furia por los pasillos, golpeando con el hombro al que se le cruzara en el camino, imaginando tal vez que se trataba de cierto hiperactivo pelirrojo.

-"Vamos a la guerra"- dijo Momo alcanzándolo

-"NO estoy de humor para tus bromas Momochiro"- dijo el chico

-"De eso me di cuenta"- dijo el mayor -"Puedo saber que es lo que te ha puesto de tan mal humor?"-

-"El idiota de Eiji"- soltó sin pensar

-"Ya decía yo que parecías molesto con el desde que invito a Sakuno al baile"- soltó momo al parecer divertido

Pero Ryoma estaba bastante molesto como para notar aquel detalle

-"No me recuerdes ese maldito baile"- Ryoma no pudo ocultar el rencor en su voz

-"Y que piensas hacer"- dijo Momo, aprovechando el estado de su amigo para saber que era lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza

-"No lo se"- dijo Ryoma alterado -"NO tengo idea de que voy a hacer"-

Eso si que tomo desprevenido a Momo, quien no había esperado aquella respuesta, por que Ryoma siempre parecía estar lleno de recursos, por que Ryoma siempre sabia que hacer, era obvio para el que Sakuno le importaba mucho, más de lo que el mismo chico parecía ser capaz de reconocer, o más de lo que posiblemente imaginaba.

-"Estas seguro que va tras Sakuno?"- pregunto Momo por que hasta ese momento no había pensado realmente que el pelirrojo estuviera interesado en la castaña

-"Por supuesto"- escupió el otro molesto

-"Y que vamos ha hacer?"- pregunto Momo, no desaprovechando el haber encontrado a Ryoma con la guardia baja

-"Destruirlo"-

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar de aquí en adelante me pondré las pilas para actualizar al menos cada semana, espero que les guste el capitulo que marca el giro de los acontecimientos, espero sus comentarios, agradezco enormemente el que me hayan seguido con este proyecto, sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, agradezco que estén conmigo, y les deseó de todo corazón una FELIZ NAVIDAD que la pasen muy bien, que reciban los regalos que han deseado pero sobre todo, que la gente que quieren estén con ustedes. Gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo, por sus palabras, mil gracias realmente.

Que el año que viene, el 2008 sea 1000 mil veces mejor que el que termina, nos esperan cosas maravillosas... nos esperan mas lagrimas, más risas, más alegrías, muchas cosas felices y tambien cosas tristes, pero se que al final todo saldrá bien, Muchas gracias por estar conmigo, realmente se los agradezco.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2008**

La respuesta a los reviews


	5. El que madruga

**El que madruga tendrá sueño todo el día**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi , esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Momo no había esperado aquella respuesta. De todos los escenarios que había llegado a imaginar ese era el único que jamás había llegado a imaginar. No solo por que no creía que Ryoma sintiera algo tan fuerte por la chica, si no por que no creía que Ryoma tomara aquello como una verdadera guerra. Y mientras observaba los ojos llenos de determinación del más joven, se prometía a sí mismo jamás hacer algo que pudiera hacer enfadara realmente al chico.

-"¿Y como planeas hacerlo?"- se atrevió a preguntar, por que sabia que por muy hozado que parecieran las palabras del chico el lo apoyaría hasta las ultimas consecuencias

-"Aun no lo se"- dijo el chico con seriedad -"Pero no tardare en saberlo"-

Momo no dijo nada, de pronto había decidido que averiguaría si realmente Eiji sentía algo por Sakuno, si todo aquel plan no era simplemente fruto de la paranoia de su amigo.

Pero no necesito averiguar mucho realmente, por que ahí, cerca de las canchas donde las chicas entrenaban estaba Eiji con Sakuno, conversando amenamente, con una sonriente Sakuno y un aparentemente amable Eiji.

debido a su posición era imposible saber que era lo que platicaban, pero ni Momo, ni Ryoma quedaron con duda cuando notaron como Eiji tomaba la barbilla de la chica para levantar su rostro y hablar de frente.

-"Mírame"- decía Eiji ajeno a los dos espías que había a su espalda -"Dime si no tengo unas ojeras horribles"- dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica para que esta lo observara

Sakuno no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta del chico

-"Casi no se ven de verdad Eiji"- dijo ella tomando con sus manos el rostro del chico para examinarlo a la luz

Era verdad que se notaban ojeras, pero no era como para que Eiji armara tanto alboroto. No podía saber que aquel simple gesto había hecho la sangre de Ryoma hervir de furia

-"Pero tengo sueño"- dijo el simplemente -"Y has visto ese sol"- dijo mirando hacia el cielo -"Y quien sabe que nos tiene preparado tu abuela"-

-"Vamos Eiji no es para tanto"- dijo ella simplemente

-"que no es para tanto"- dijo el con una mueca cómica -"me desperté a las 2 de la mañana y ya no pude volver a dormirme, ahora tengo mucho sueño, y gracias a ti no logre dormir en la hora del descanso"-

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza ante las palabras del pelirrojo

-"De verdad lo siento Eiji"- dijo ella

A unos pasos de ahí, Ryoma no podía creer que Eiji estuviera comportándose de aquella manera y mucho menos que Sakuno le siguiera el juego y que además se hubiera sonrojado, estaba seguro que Eiji estaba diciendo todas esas palabras que el había deseado decir. Estaba completamente seguro que estaba hablando de lo bella que era Sakuno, de lo brillantes que eran sus ojos, de lo brillante de su cabello.

-"Venga Sakuno apoyameeeeeee"- canturreaba el chico -"Si yo le digo a la entrenadora que me siento mal no me lo creerá"- dijo el tomando las manos de la chica -"Pero si se lo dices tu"-

Sakuno no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al notar la carita de niño bueno que Eiji lucia, no intento soltar sus manos de las de Eiji, como tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzo sus labios, por que Eiji tenia algunos puntitos tan infantiles.

Momo tuvo que sujetar a Ryoma con fuerza, por qeu en cuento el chico noto como Eiji tomaba de las manos a la chica todo pensamiento coherente parecía haberse ido de sus manos, y Momo sabia que no era el momento para que Ryoma entrara en escena.

-"Cálmate Ryoma"-

-"Suéltame Momo, voy a romperle los dientes a ese idiota"-

Sakuno asintió lentamente a las palabras de Eiji

-"Le diré eso a mi abuela, pero no creo que quieras perderte el raiking del día de hoy"-

-"¿que?"- dijo el sobresaltado mirando a Sakuno fijamente -"Pero por que no lo dijiste"- dijo Eiji antes de atraerla hacia el y abrazarla

-"Vamos que se te hace tarde para el entrenamiento"- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo, quien le iba a decir que luego de aquel baile se haría tan amiga del pelirrojo

-"Gracias, SAKU DIVINA"- dijo el chico corriendo rumbo a la cancha de los chicos

-"Aun tienes dudas"- gruño Ryoma sintiendo la ira en la piel, enojado por que Momo no lo soltaba, furioso por que aquel imbecil se había atrevido a abrazar a Sakuno, SU SAKUNO

-"Cálmate"- le dijo Momo antes de soltarlo -"Tenemos un pelirrojo que destruir"-

Ryoma se acomodo la chamarra, antes de seguir a Momo hacia la cancha del entrenamiento, ahora si que el pequeño pelirrojo conocería el infierno.

Sakuno observo a ambos chicos partir, los había notado luego que Eiji se fuera, siguió con la mirada a Ryoma, antes de llevarse las manos a la cara completamente desesperada, el día terminaba y ella aun no tenia ningún plan acción con respecto al chico, a ese paso, Ryoma jamás se fijaría en ella

-"Piensa Sakuno, piensa"- se dijo mientras entraba a la cancha de practica de las chicas y entonces la idea le llego a la mente -"Eres un genio"- se dijo girando de alegría bajo la atenta mirada confundida de las chicas del club de tennis.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues a mi me gusto mucho el capitulo, no se a ustedes, esta un poco corto, pero eso es por que el siguiente será un poco mas largo nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, que es lo que espero tardar en actualizar, espero sus comentarios y ya saben pasen por mi blog donde están las respuestas a sus comentarios.


	6. Finge que te gusta otro

**Finge que te gusta otro...si es el mejor amigo mejor**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi , esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento. Pequeño Crossorver con Guerreras Mágicas que le pertenecen a las Clamp

**Nota.**- Mi conocimientos de tenis es muy limitado y la mayoría de cosas que se son gracias a este anime, así que disculpen si existe algún error

Una enorme disculpa por mi demora.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Sakuno corrió para alcanzar la pelota que su contrincante le había lanzado tras el ultimo punto, se encontraba un punto abajo de la chica de cabello oscuro, así que puso lo mejor de si en su respuesta, por que sabia que tenía que alcanzar un buen lugar si quería que su tutor fuera Ryoma. Le pareció que le había pegado a la pelota como debía ser, aun que estaba segura que aquel servicio podía ser devuelto con facilidad por cualquiera de los chicos titulares.

La morena sin embargo no se desplazo a tiempo por la cancha, y solo pudo observar como la pelota golpeaba el campo y escuchaba como el punto era dado a Ryusaki, lo que hacia que la castaña solo estuviera aun punto de ganar el encuentro y con eso, obtener el primer sitio, apretó el mango de la raqueta con fuerza, ¡No permitiría que Ryusaki le ganara fácilmente!

Tomoka observaba sorprendida los avances que había tenido su amiga en aquellos meses, claro que aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser tan buena como Ryoma o alguno de los titulares, pero tenia un buen saque y sin duda había logrado una condición envidiable, le parecía recordar que Sakuno le había dicho que estaba corriendo todas las mañanas unos cuantos kilómetros, estaba segura de que con un buen entrenamiento Sakuno podría ser bastante buena.

Lanzo un grito de emoción cuando observo como la contrincante de su amiga le daba pelea, observaba como la pelota iba de un lado a otro de la cancha, ese era el encuentro más emocionante que había apreciado entre las chicas, ya que la mayoría de estas eran solo unas principiantes, Tomoka ahogo un gemido cuando noto como la pelota iba con demasiada fuerza hacia la parte de la cancha que le correspondía a su amiga, apretó con fuerzas la malla que protegía la cancha.

Los segundos corrieron con lentitud para Sakuno, al igual que sus pasos, se había lanzado con fuerza para atajar aquella pelota, pero le parecía que no lograría alcanzarla, haciendo un último esfuerzo recordando uno de los consejos del pelirrojo logro llegar a la pelota y regresarla con menor fuerza pero más colocación. No había sido un servicio excelente, y estaba segura de que de haber estado Ryoma ahí lo habría encontrado ineficiente, sin embrago la chica no había podido regresar la pelota lo que le daba a Sakuno la victoria en el partido.

Sakuno brinco llena de alegría, por que lo había conseguido.

Ahora solo faltaba comenzar con el plan

** x - x- x**

La cancha de entrenamiento de los titulares estaba más movida de lo habitual, tal vez se debía al anuncio de Sadayaru, o simplemente a las miradas que habían entre Momo y Ryoma y que parecían ser originadas cada vez que Eiji se movía o decía algo, todos parecían inusualmente perceptivos y nerviosos, no era la primera vez que tenían una de esas actividades, pero generalmente se desarrollaban antes de una competencia importante y no de la manera en que había sido planteada.

Posiblemente el más emocionado con todo eso era Ryoma, si lograba una buena posición podía ser que tuviera todas las vacaciones de invierno junto a Sakuno y si lograba eso él se encargaría de que Kikumaru desapareciera de la mente de la castaña en un solo parpadeo. Sonrió completamente confiado ante su plan. Claro que eso no significaba no fuera a vengarse del pelirrojo por acercarse a su chica.

Momo tenía pensamientos muy similares a los de su amigo, si no era Ryoma, seria él el que se encargara de Sakuno y si Sakuno estaba con él. Kikumaru no se le podría acercar a más de 50 metros, eso sin duda lo ponía de buen humor, claro que eso no hacia que dejara pasar la falta que el pelirrojo había tenido, ¡Como había podido meterse con la chica de Ryoma!

-"Muy bien, los enfrentamientos están de la siguiente manera"- dijo la entrenadora mirándolos.

Todos parecían bastante interesados en aquel nuevo proyecto.

** x - x- x**

Sakuno corría con prisa por los pasillos de la escuela, había logrado mandar a Tomoka a la cancha de los chicos para que pudiera informarle de lo que le pasaba, había llamado a su prima antes de iniciar los partidos de las chicas y estaba segura de que ella ya estaría a la puerta del instituto. Corrió aun con más fuerzas sin hacer caso a los músculos de sus piernas que clamaban por un descanso.

Atropello a unos cuantos alumnos en su carrera, y apenas fue capaz de articular unas inaudibles disculpas, sin detenerse en ningún momento, hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto, supo que Marina estaba ahí, lo supo al notar los chicos que se habían juntado en las puertas y que miraban hacia un punto en particular. Sakuno sabía que esas reacciones eran normales cuando su prima estaba cerca.

Marina estaba recargada sobre la pared en un gesto de aburrimiento, aun vestía el uniforme de su instituto, Sakuno siempre había envidiado la elegancia que el azul y el negro parecía tener sobre la figura de su prima, claro que el cabello de la chica y sus ojos hacían un perfecto juego en ellos. Para Sakuno era increíble que fueran familiares no había nada que compartieran, salo tal vez por que ambas adoraban el cabello largo, solo que Marina si lo llevaba suelto sobre su espalda mientras ella lo llevaba sujeto en aquellas trenzas.

-"MARINA"- grito contenta por que su prima estuviera ahí

Los ojos azules de Marina se movieron hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, en cuanto su mirada registró el rostro sonriente de su prima, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que también se coló en su rostro

-"SAKUNO"- grito la chica abrazando a su prima con alegría

-"Que bueno que has venido"- dijo la castaña

-"Bueno me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda y aquí estoy"- dijo la peliazul -"¿Como esta la abuela?"-

-"Se encuentra bien y seguramente estará muy contenta de verte"-

-"Pero no creo que me hayas llamado para ver a la abuela"- dijo la chica recordando lo angustiada que se le oía la voz a su prima por el móvil -"¿Que pasa?"-

-"Bueno..."- Sakuno enrojeció -"Hay un chico que me gusta y..."-

-"Quieres que te ayude"- La interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa, no era que ella fuera una experta pero sin lugar a dudas tenia mucha más experiencia que su prima en esas cuestiones

-"Bueno tengo un plan, pero necesito de tu consejo"- dijo Sakuno venciendo su timidez -"Debo encontrar a alguien con quien darle celos a Ryoma"- dijo la castaña

Marina sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, su prima y ella no era lo que se podría decir muy cercanas sus padres se habían peleado cuando estaban en el instituto, el resultado había sido la separación entre ellos, mientras que el padre de Sakuno había continuado en contacto de la familia, el padre de Marina había iniciando una serie de negocios que habían culminado en el éxito empresarial.

-"Dime Sakuno, ¿Ese Ryoma tiene algún mejor amigo?"- pregunto la peliazul

-"Bueno si... pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver"- dijo la castaña desconcertada

Marina sonrió ampliamente mirando a su prima fijamente

-"¿Y dime ese amigo, es guapo?"- pregunto Marina

Sakuno enrojeció abruptamente

-"Eso quiere decir que si"- dijo Marina entre risas divertida ante el bochorno de su prima.

-"No... Se... que tiene... eso que ver con... Ryoma"-

-"Ya lo veras Sakuno, ahora que tal si me llevas donde esta tu amado"- dijo Marina diciendo de manera teatral la palabra amado

Sakuno enrojeció y comenzó a caminar, ahora dudando si haber llamado a su prima había sido una buena idea

** x - x- x**

Ryoma no podía creer su suerte, el sorteo que habían tenido para decidir contrincantes, le había puesto la venganza al alcance de la mano, por que su contrincante seria nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo.

Sonrío ampliamente ante la perspectiva de poder humillar al pelirrojo, de poder demostrar quien era el mejor hombre entre los dos, y hacer que Sakuno se diera cuenta de quien le convenía realmente, y justo en ese momento la busco en la malla como siempre, pero Sakuno brillaba por su ausencia, solo estaba ahí su escandalosa amiga, Ryoma se pregunto en silencio donde estaría Sakuno, pero en esos momentos no debía descuidarse en ningún momento, no cuando la posibilidad de humillar al pelirrojo estaba en sus manos.

Momo estaba relajándose para ver el encuentro cuando Tekuza se acerco a él, enseñándole un papel con sus nombre escritos, Momo maldijo su suerte, no solo no vería el partido entre Ryoma y Kikumaru, si no que además se enfrentaría al capitán, sonrío para si, que mejor manera de saber cuanto había avanzado realmente que un encuentro con Tezuka, se encamino a la cancha contigua a donde se encontraba Ryoma.

Sakuno llego en ese momento jadeando debido a la falta de oxigeno, no saludo a Tomoka, pero tampoco hizo falta, ya que la castaña estaba demasiado ocupada observando a la acompañante de Sakuno, Marina tenía la vista fija en un punto de la cancha, lo había visto en varios artículos de las revistas deportivas y había escuchado lo suficiente de boca de Sakuno, como para poder reconocer a Ryoma. No era que fuera desagradable, que no lo era, pero a Marina le choco aquella aura que rodeaba al joven deportista.

Sakuno seguía el juego con atención, no era la primera vez que esos dos se enfrentaban y ella lo sabia, se mordía el labio inferior atenta como estaba a todos los movimientos desarrollados en la cancha, Marina dejo que su vista se desviara hacia los alrededores.

-"Dime Sakuno, quien es el mejor amigo de Ryoma?"- la pregunta fue hecha en el mejor de los tonos, Sakuno miro a su prima para contestar, pero una voz se le adelanto

-"Takeshi Momoshiro"- dijo Tomoka, señalando la cancha donde se encontraba Momo en ese momento

Marina sonrío, Sakuno definitivamente ya no sabía muy bien si su plan había sido el mejor o no

-"Vitorea al pelirrojo y después vamos a la cancha donde esta Takeshi"- dijo

Sakuno no supo por que, pero obedeció las sugerencias de su prima.

-"¡Vamos Eiji!"- grito con todas sus fuerzas

El pelirrojo sonrío sin voltear a verla y Ryoma apretó la raqueta con fuerza, y golpeo la pelota, con tanta fuerza que saliera de los límites permitidos.

Podría decirse que su mal humor aumento no solo por que Sakuno apoyaba a aquel pelirrojo si no por que había dejado de ver su partido, para ver el de MOMO, eso no podía estarle pasando a él, ¿Por que Sakuno ya no lo animaba?

-"¡Vamos Momo!"-

No pudo evitarlo, golpeo de nuevo la pelota con excesiva fuerza, tenia que recuperar a Sakuno, tenía que hacerlo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues realmente no tengo nada más que agregar, salvo que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que lamento mucho la demora


End file.
